everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Willemina Rabbit
This page is undrconction Willamina Rabbit is daughter of the white rabbit daughter and Giles Grimm. Personality Willamina is kind, sweet, and not so daring girl. She can be the complete opposite of her sister,Taylor Grimm, but like all wonderlaniar,she tends to wonder off obit. But not as much as her mom, or Her sister. Appearance She is almost identical to her sisterthey are twins, besides the pink highlights in her sisters hair and the rabbit ears on Willamina head. She has blue eye, light brown hair, and white as snow skin. On the top of her head she has her to rabbit ears. Many assume that when she came to ever after, they came, no. Her mother, gave birth to her in rabbits form [ but then went into human form], and Willamina was born a human with rabbit ears. Fairy Tail - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland How the story goes http://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice%27s_Adventures_in_Wonderland How does Willamina come into it Giles came to study in wonderland and fell in love with Whitney. After they got married, they had twins, Taylor and Willamina. Relationships Family Dad- Her father is Giles Grimm. She had to do some sneaky work this she had to stoke her uncle, to find out where he is. Her relationship with him is good, but she can't understand all of riddlish witch is a problem. Mum- Her mum is the daughter of the white rabbit and she was 20 when her father died, and Whitney couldn't take the roll as the white rabbit, so it is Willamina. Her mom was the only family member she knew is a child. Sister- Her younger twin, Taylor Grimm, is her sister just Wilma toke her moms last name. There relationship is very good with her on the fact of being roommates. Uncle- Her uncle is her uncle and there's not much to say about that. Cousin- Her cousin is all ways giving her the slide eye. The reason being her parents went of script. Well so did hers! tuned for Mileys page Friends Taylor Grimm- She is her sister! What more can you say! Icy Queen- One day Willamina was at The mad Haters Haberdashery and tea shop when, Icy asked "Can I sit here" because the whole place was crowed. (Icy Belongs to Misque) Dora Mouse- They are both from wonderland and are just good friends Ashlynn Ella- They where both late for class and were sent to deration Romance She has a HUGE crush on William Wonka. He has a crush on her too just it's kind-a awkward. Enemies Samantha Clause. Sami once had a crush on William and she can't get over that. Outfits Basic Her top is brown and has three pairs of ears. one pair on the sides, and one pair on the bottom. Her skirt is blue and on the rim are rabbit ears. Her leggings are pockadott. She wears her heart locket. Quotes Category:Alice In Wonderland Category:Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Category:Rebels Category:Grimm Masters oc Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:Ever After High Category:Animal parent Category:Females